


Fanfic in Real Life: Omega Verse

by Skyuni123



Series: Fanfic in Real Life [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Essays, Literary References & Allusions, Meta, Multi, Omega Verse, Worldbuilding, fanworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: An exploration of some of the ramifications and challenges of Omega Verse - and what would happen if it existed in our real world.Contains discussion of sexual harassment.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Fanfic in Real Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fanfic in Real Life: Omega Verse

_ Picture this. _

_ It’s a simple Tuesday afternoon at work. You’re in your cubicle, tapping lazily away at your keyboard, repressing the urge to sing along to Harry Styles’ latest song, when you smell it- _

_ You can’t quite put it into words, but it’s tasty. Delectable. You want to taste it, own it, consume it. It smells better than anything else in the world. Your mouth waters, your skin tingles, a odd pull hangs in the pit of your stomach.  _

_ And then you notice your workmate.  _

_ Hurrying along the aisle between cubicles, head desperately turned to one side like she’s trying not to be seen, she’s panicked. Anxious. She’s trying to get out of there. _

_ And then you realise the smell’s coming from her. _

_ You want her, in all the ways that matter. You want to possess her, own her, taste her, make her yours. _

_ Your workmate has just gone into heat, and if she doesn’t get out of the office and home within minutes, there’ll be hell to pay. _

This is just one of the scenarios that would be common in an ‘omegaverse’ world. 

Originating in the  _ Supernatural  _ fandom sometime in the early 00’s, omegaverse is, “is a [ kink](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Kink) [ trope](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Trope) wherein some or all people have defined biological roles based on a [ hierarchical system](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dominance_Hierarchy) , with the terms originating from animal behaviour research.” (Fanlore). This trope appears mostly in fanfiction, but can also be present amongst other fanworks across the web. 

Characters featured within an omegaverse world may be animal-human hybrids, werewolves, or have other animalistic elements, such as knotting, or they may be purely human. 

The hierarchical system utilised in an omegaverse world (usually) contains three parts. 

The Alpha is a dominant role, often heads of society or more powerful people, who are able to impregnate Omegas. In a world with more unique physiology, an Alpha with a phallus may have a knot, like a dog. In some cases, female Alphas are also able to impregnate Omegas.

Betas are subservient to Alphas, often acting as peacekeepers between Alphas and Omegas, and usually do not present with unique anatomy or physiology. They are often the larger portion of the population, ‘normal’ humans, with no draw to Alphas or Omegas.

Omegas are often prized by Alphas, and in some fanworks, discriminated against or marginalised. They are often able to be impregnated, regardless of sex, and usually go into heat cycles, like animals, drawing the attention of any Alphas (and occasionally Betas) around them. They might be swayed by the power and influence of a Alpha’s pheromones. Male Omegas are self-lubricating, and often can become pregnant. 

A/B/O fanworks have been on the rise since 2010, with  [ 67950 fanworks ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alpha*s*Beta*s*Omega%20Dynamics/works) holding the tag on AO3 at time of writing. 90% of them are tagged M/M - meaning the dominant pairing within the fanfiction is male/male. Over 50% of them are tagged with ‘explicit’, meaning the work contains significant sexuality, extreme violence, or other adult topics - approximately equal to a NC-17 rating in the United States. 

An omegaverse world contains an unique social structure and hierarchy, which I’d like to discuss further in the following paragraphs. I’m going to explore the ramifications of such social dynamics below. 

  
  


_ Picture this.  _

_ Your boss is an Alpha. You can smell it on him.  _

_ You noticed it as soon as you started this job, as soon as you walked into the office. Personally, you can’t stand it. You don’t like how he uses his power, how he makes all the Omegas in the office do things for him without even asking nicely. _

_ You feel lucky you were born a Beta. _

  
  


The first extreme societal change I’d see occurring in an omegaverse world would be the creation of a significant social hierarchy. Born an Alpha - you’ve got an easy ride to the top. Omegas and Betas, as pictured in a lot of fanworks, are swayed by an Alpha’s pheromones - with Omegas often feeling pressured or moved by the Alpha’s presence. 

This could very easily be taken advantage of.

Sexual harassment could easily become more of a problematic case. Being hypnotised by an Alpha’s presence would require new legislation, new rules around sexuality in the workplace.

“I said no, officer,” could easily become, “but your body was saying yes,” prompting questions around the victim’s sexuality, their mental state, and how they presented themselves.

No means no, absolutely, but would that stand up to a legal trial if biology was on the line? A ‘biological imperative’ defense could easily be cited in sexual harassment cases with grey areas within them. 

Consent posters would be up the world ‘round, reminding people that, “It’s not what your body says, it’s what your mouth says,” and focussing on holding back biological urges. 

Some defendants in rape court cases ask the victim, “ [ but what were you wearing? Were you walking alone at night? ](https://www.sutori.com/story/well-was-she-drunk-what-was-she-wearing--9T74hUGXtrnLVpf8zPBeTTBi) ” as though circumstances would have changed for the victim if they’d just gone out wearing a longer skirt. This is rape culture, and victim blaming, and could easily be exploited by a lazy court in an omegaverse world.

“Why did you stand so close to him when you knew he was riled up? How could you let this happen? How close was your heat?” 

  
  


_ Picture this.  _

_ You wake up in bed, one sunny Thursday morning. _

_ Your stomach is cramping, your mouth is wet, you’re sweating through your sheets. _

_ You need to be fucked. _

  
  


Heat cycles are another aspect added by an omegaverse world. 

Like dogs, and other mammals, (usually only) Omegas in an omegaverse world possess the ability to have heats.

A heat tends to work on a monthly or bimonthly cycle. Every four weeks or thereabouts, like menstruation in our world, an Omega will find themselves rampantly horny, unable to focus or do anything until an Alpha beds them. This is often used as a meet-cute kind of situation in some fanworks. 

They will often shed pheromones wildly, able to be smelled across large rooms or within neighbourhoods, and attract any Alpha in the vicinity. 

After a week or so of prolonged sexual intercourse, the heat will fade away, and the Omega will be able to go about their daily tasks without constant harassment from Alphas. 

Consider the ramifications a human heat cycle would have on our world.

The first would be a  _ lot  _ of awkward moments. If my boss is an Alpha and I’m an Omega, what happens if my heat comes on early at work? How do I deal with my rampant desire to mate? Do I just have sex with my boss?

Human resources would have an absolute field day drafting ruling around those sorts of incidents. Imagine having to write up an incident report after the fact because your biology tripped and you fell onto your boss’ dick. 

This, in turn, would lead to more sexual harassment. If you’re saying no, and your body is screaming yes, how would people legislate around that? Obviously, verbal consent would be the key factor, but there’s a ton of grey areas. 

I see heat cycles making people significantly more comfortable around presenting sexuality. If everyone’s almost boned their boss because of their unfortunate physiology, then it’s not awkward anymore. Sexuality would likely become more open and easy to talk about, because heat cycles are just another fact of life.

I’d be interested in seeing how heat cycles in an omegaverse world would affect jobs and the workplace. Would corporations have to give their Omega and Alpha staff paid sick leave every four weeks or so? Would they just hire Betas instead? How would society function if a significant portion of workers took time off work for a week each month? Who would fill the gap? 

Would recruiters ask, “Are you on suppressants?” to their Omega interviewees at every job interview?

  
  


_ Picture this. _

_ It’s Friday. _

_ You pop a suppressant pill with a wince, knowing this is just delaying the inevitable. You’ll take a week off in a year or so, when your job is a little more stable, and let your body ride it out.  _

_ You’re fine. _

_ You’re fine. _

_ Even if the suppressants make you nauseous and you’re sure they’re not going to last. _

  
  


An omegaverse world would also have an unique healthcare system.

Suppressants, as shown in fanworks, are used to delay Omegas’ heat cycles. Like birth control in our world, they’re often given in monthly doses, with three weeks on suppressants, and a week of sugar pills off when the person would have their heat cycle. 

Sometimes suppressants are pictured as a pill that people take all the time, but there are often ramifications for characters who ignore the warnings or ignore their own biology - culminating in severe sickness, or extreme heats when they finally come off the pill. 

In countries like the United States, where healthcare is controlled by private companies, would this system be revolutionised? There’s no better argument for socialised healthcare than the fear of twenty percent of one’s population not being able to stop themselves from fucking each other. 

Would there be an illegal suppressant trafficking market? 

Would Omegas have to shop around for suppressant pills, trying different versions until they find one that doesn’t make them nauseous or give them terrible diarrhea? 

Could Omegas skip a heat cycle if they’re under a lot of pressure? If they gain or lose weight? Would there be Omega-specific diseases that would affect their cycle, like Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome or Endometriosis in uterus-owners from our world? 

Would the pills stop working after a while, or would they work forever?

  
  


An omegaverse world, to me, would be hell. Though there would be benefits, like perhaps an improved healthcare system and more of an impetuous to get in touch with one’s sexuality, it is a concept that truly would change life as we know it. 

No thanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumblr ](http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com) for more of this.
> 
> what fanfic trope should I cover next? hit me up!


End file.
